I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus
by yourtheclosestivecometomagic
Summary: Well this is an established family fic. I couldn't help myself.
1. Chapter 1

I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus.

"Mummy, Mummy!" Piper yells excitedly as she runs up the hall.

Mindy moans and rolls over checking the time "4:58 am." She so did not get this early rising thing from me Mindy thinks to herself and decides in that moment that if she has to be awake at this time then he was going to be as well. She turns to push him awake and notices that the bed is empty a note in his spot.

"Min, had to go into the hospital, delivery.

Try and be home as quick as I can.

Love you, Danny

Mindy had just finished reading the note when Piper jumped on to the bed. "Piper, honey not so loud your sister is still sleeping" Mindy says glancing down at her expanded belly.

Piper nods and starts to rub Mindy's belly "Sorry mummy, sorry baby sister I'm just so excited! Oh and there is something that I really need to ask you" Piper whispers dramatically. Mindy smiles at her beautiful daughter a magical combination of the both of them and pulls her into her arms.

"Why are you so excited for Piper?"

"Mummy don't be silly you know why I'm excited it's Christmas today! I can't wait to open my presents and give you and daddy yours and of course see Uncle Morgan!" Piper rambles on.

"Oh? Is that today? I thought Christmas wasn't until next week?" Mindy says tickling Piper her laughter echoing throughout the quiet house.

"No mummy its today how could you forget the most important day of the year besides my birthday." Piper's face then grows serious when she realises that something is missing. Piper gets up and walks over to the bathroom to check in there and then comes back out hands on her hips "Mummy where is daddy? Does this have something to do with what I saw last night?" Mindy laughs "Piper, daddy had to go and deliver a baby he will be back soon I promise, but I'm more interested in hearing about what happened last night."

Piper goes shy all of a sudden and slowly walks to sit back on the bed. "Please don't get mad at me, but I needed to go to the toilet and on my way back to my room… I just had to have a quick look… I wanted to make sure that Santa had come… I didn't know if he would be able to find us since we moved. So I just went to the bottom step and Santa was standing there and I was so excited, but then I saw you mummy and you and Santa were…." Piper looks down at her hands then back at Mindy's face "You were kissing."

Mindy smiles remembering her trying to convince Danny that he should dress up as Santa because she just knew that Piper would love it and because she thought that he would look good in a Santa suit (which he did by the way) when a sharp pain rocks her body. Piper is still talking when she is brought back to reality by the pain.

"It wasn't just a kiss on the cheek, it was a full on blown disgusting kiss with mouths and stuff, but not the type you and daddy give me it looked really gross…" A voice interrupts her from the doorway.

"What looked gross?" Danny asks leaning against the doorway.

Piper squeals and jumps off the bed running towards Danny who envelops her in his arms. "Daddy" Piper screams "Your home. Can we open presents now" Piper asks looking between the two of them expectantly. Danny laughs kissing Piper on the head. "Of course we can sweetie" Danny places her on the ground and Piper begins to run off when she stops and turns "I love you daddy" Danny smiles "I love you too Piper." Piper smiles and then she is gone.

Danny stares after her waiting until he hears her reach the lounge room before he turns around to his beautiful wife. Danny smiles at Mindy "Sorry I had to go. Babies don't care that it's Christmas. They want to come when they want to come most of the time," Danny says pointing at her belly. Mindy was a week over due and he was getting impatient he just wanted to meet his second little girl all ready. Danny walks over to Mindy and bends down to kiss her "Oh Danny I know they have minds of there own sometimes " Mindy says kissing him back. Another wave of pain courses through her body as Danny pulls back to sit on the edge of the bed. Danny notices and a look of worry crosses his face. "Everything okay min?"

Mindy nods "Just you know… going into labor. No big deal contractions are really far apart…"

"Whoa…." Danny says standing up. "Mindy why didn't you say something sooner. We need to get you to the hospital" Danny yells rushing around looking for the overnight bag they had packed two weeks ago.

"Danny no" Mindy reaches out her hand to stop him. "We cant not yet Piper is so excited. We have to let her open her presents first then we will go."

"Mindy, Piper will understand. Your going into labor that isn't something that you can really hold off happening" Danny says running his hand through his hair. Danny moves to the door and yells down the hall "Piper can you come up her please sweetie daddy needs your help."

Danny turns back to face Mindy "Why aren't you worried, considering all the complications we've had with this pregnancy and also the fact that we nearly lost the both of you a couple of months ago, I would have thought for sure that you would be stress barfing to max" Danny says sinking on to the bed his hands covering his face not wanting Mindy to see the tears that were beginning to form.

The memory lingers between them in the silence. That night had been the scariest night of his life. The sight of the blood on there bed sheets and the all too sudden fear that something bad was happening had taken over the both of them. He had sworn sitting by Mindy's bedside that he was never going to let anything hurt her again and in that moment it just confirmed to him that he could never live his life without her no matter how unbearable she could be sometimes.

Mindy reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Danny. I'm being ridiculous, I'm just really afraid and I figured that if I waited just a little bit longer….but maybe we should go better to be safe then sorry"

Danny turns to face Mindy just as Piper walks into the room

"Mum, dad" Piper says a look of worry forming on her face "What's going on is this about last night….do you not love mummy and more because it was only Santa Claus….I think she should get a pass for that"

Danny laughs and pulls Piper into his arms "Its not about that but I am intrigued to hear about what happened between mummy and Santa Claus, but that going to have to wait. Mummy is about to have your baby sister so Daddy has to get her to the hospital do you think you could ring Uncle Morgan and see if he can come look after you?"

Piper looks at Mindy who just nods her head "OMG, really like right now my baby sister is coming! Cant I come with you I promise I will behave."

Danny sighs and then looks at Mindy who says "Okay you can come but you still have to call Uncle Morgan so he can meet us at the hospital so you have someone to wait with does that sound good?"

Piper jumps out of Danny's arms and runs too the door mumbling to herself "I'm totally flummoxed Santa Claus managed to get me the one thing I wanted after all."

Mindy extends her hand out laughing as she does "I guess we better get moving then." Danny takes her hand and just as she stands up her water breaks. Mindy manages one smile before her world turns to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Five hours, one emergency cesarean and an extremely sweaty Danny later their second beautiful girl was brought into the world.

"Danny…." Mindy mumbles. "Danny where are you? What happened?"

"I'm right here baby….I'm right here beautiful" Danny says grabbing her hand gently stroking it with his thumb. Slowly Mindy opens hers eyes and smiles that great big beautiful smile of hers, Danny cant help but smile back as the weight of the world is lifted of his shoulders knowing she is okay.

Mindy takes in her surrounds and realization dawns on her "Danny…is she okay…please tell me she is okay?' Mindy pleads fear in her eyes.

"Why don't you see for yourself " Danny replies reassuringly while he moves over to the other side of the room. In seconds he is back with their daughter in his hands. Mindy begins to cry extending her hands out so she can touch her soft head.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Are you kidding me Danny of course I want to hold her." Mindy tries to sit up more when she feels a shooting pain through her abdomen. "Ergh…please do not tell me that I had to have a cesarean I am not being stuck in that house for another six weeks longer then I have to be." Danny laughs "Baby they had to do one it was the only way you were going to be able to deliver her without any further complications, she was very distressed as were you so they had to get her out of there as quickly as possible."

"Well….I guess in that case I will accept it, but it sucks for you buddy because you cant have none of this for six weeks" Mindy laughs gesturing at her body. Danny laughs back before handing they're sleeping daughter over. Mindy takes her gently into her arms and smiles when there is a knock at the door

"Its Morgan the nurse from work and Piper your daughter" the voice on the other side of the door says. Danny wanders over to open and just as its open piper comes busting throughout.

"I've been so worried, Daddy said you weren't awake yet and….isn't she beautiful mummy that's my baby sister oh and did you notice what we did… do you like it?" Piper says gesturing around the room. Mindy takes in the tinsel hanging form the windows and the Christmas tree in the corner and begins to cry again.

"Mummy why are you crying….daddy said it might be nice if we brought Christmas here because we might not get to celebrate it at home so we did you don't like it? Mindy shakes her head and pulls Piper close to her "No sweetie I love it, but…did you bring daddy's present?

Piper nods "Yes Uncle Morgan helped me with it….Morgan interjects "we were very careful with it I can go get it now if you want…I made sure that it wasn't destroyed considering our track run with these things" he continues winking at Danny.

"That would be great Morgan if you could go get" Danny says shooing him out the door wanting alone time with his family. Danny sits down next to Piper and reaches for Mindy's free hand. He squeezes it gently and she squeezes it back smiling at him. Piper turns just a little so she can see Danny's face and asks "Daddy will there be enough room in here for us to do our thing?" Piper whispers. Danny bends down closer to her and replies, "I'm sure if I move a few things around we can sill do it." Piper squeals and then turns back to face Mindy.

"So Piper I have been meaning to ask you about the interesting thing that happened last night between Mummy and Santa Claus." Danny asks winking at Mindy over their daughter's head.

"Ummm….oh that…that was nothing." Piper stutters.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Piper you know you can tell us anything sweetie" Mindy says reassuringly. "Mummy and Daddy are not going to get mad at you" Danny nods his head in agreement.

"Well okay" Piper says getting off the bed. She turns to face the both of them "I'm so sorry daddy but I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus last night and it wasn't just a little peck on the cheek it was full on gross…"

Danny stands up and lifts Piper up into his arms "Oh boy….are you sure it was mummy? And this kiss how would you describe it again?"

Piper nodded "One hundred per cent sure it was cross my heart daddy….. the kiss ergh it was so gross and just like one of those kisses from mummy's favorite movies…"

Danny turns to face Mindy Piper still in his arms "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to let her watch any of those silly romantic movies until she was older….far out Mindy she is only 4 years old do you really think she will be able to understand what's going on"

"Well I'm sorry Daniel, you haven't been the one cooped up inside for the past two months. I had to find something to do to pass the time and Piper would like to come and snuggle with me so what was I meant to do. If you keep on insisting that I carry your child then you are going to have to deal with the fact that they are going to be exposed to romantic comedies sooner or later."

"Its true daddy. Don't be mad at mummy I liked keeping her company it was fun and those movies weren't that bad besides the whole kissing thing. They reminded me of you and mummy and how much you love each other." Before Danny can say another word there's a knock at the door. Piper squeals wiggling in Danny's arms "It must be Uncle Morgan." Danny sighs and places Piper on the ground. Piper races to the door and closes it behind her. Danny watches her leave before turning back to Mindy who was trying not to yawn "Maybe I should take Piper home and we can do Christmas tomorrow when you've had some rest." Mindy shakes her head "I'm fine really, plus she wouldn't let us live it down if we waited any longer she has wanted to give you your present for days." Danny smiles "She has been the same with your present, but once their open ill get her home its been a big day for her as well and she needs to sleep otherwise she will be a cranky pants tomorrow…just like her mother."

"Exsqueese me…."

Danny laughs before bending down to kiss her "Before you get all huffy there is one thing that we have to do."

"I do not get all huffy I become adorable and you know it ….and yes your right" Mindy says staring down at there beautiful daughter. "We can't let her go to much longer without a name. I still think Katniss would be great because we could shorten it down to Kat, but Piper and I have been looking at baby names and she picked one out that she liked what do you think of Arabella?" Danny sits down on the bed and smiles "I think that's a beautiful name. What do you think Arabella? Do you like it?" The baby stirs and reaches out her hand to grab Danny's finger. Mindy places her hand on top of Danny's tears in her eyes "I think she likes." Danny lifts his head and locks eyes with Mindy "I think she does too" tears forming in his eyes as well. They stay like that for a while when the moment is interrupted by Piper's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy, Daddy! Piper yells from the door. Danny turns around smiling.

"Yes sweetie what's wrong?"

"Do you think that maybe you could close your eyes for just a little bit, I don't want you seeing your present yet."

"Okay sure no problem I can do that, but before we start opening presents and whatnot, I better put Arabella back into her crib so we don't wake her." Danny stands up and takes the sleeping baby out of Mindy's arms.

Piper looks between the two of them "Arabella? Is that my sister's name? I picked that name out. This has to be the best Christmas ever! Can we give you your present now daddy?"

Danny laughs as he walks back towards Mindy "Yes, yes okay present time."

Piper smiles and calls out the door "Uncle Morgan you can come in now, but be careful." Piper turns back to Mindy and Danny and says "Daddy close your eyes now and Mummy make sure he doesn't peek." There is a bang in the hallway and Piper rushes out the door "Uncle Morgan be really careful no don't close your eyes you will drop it. Ergh do I have to do everything myself!" Piper sighs placing her hands on her hips before walking down the hallway.

Danny sits down on the bed and smiles at Mindy "Since when did our daughter become so grown up?"

"I don't know but there has to be something we can do to stop her right. She is not allowed to turn 5 in a couple of months I will not allow it."

Danny grabs her hand and goes to say something when there is an impatient clearing of the throat behind him.

"I thought I said that you had to close you eyes daddy" Piper says frustrated.

"My eyes are closed sweetie, I can't see a thing."

Piper smiles "Good, Uncle Morgan lets put it on the table there"

"You know this reminds me of a Christmas in Otisville. My roommate got me a surprise present as well…it turned out to be a toothbrush that looked strangely familiar, but I didn't care considering mine had gone missing the night before."

"Uncle Morgan…." Piper groans.

"Sorry, sorry placing present down now. I reckon your really going to like it Dr C." Morgan says patting Danny on the back.

Piper does a few more checks before she turns to Mindy "Do you think its ready Mummy?"

"Yes I do sweetie. It looks amazing!"

"Okay daddy you can open your eyes now and turn around."

Danny turns around and the biggest smile creeps on to his face.

"Do you like it daddy? It took me and mummy forever to get it perfect."

"Do I like it? I love it. It is the best gingerbread house I have ever seen" Danny replies picking Piper up and squeezing her tightly.

Piper laughs, "Mummy told me that whenever you would make a gingerbread house something bad would happen and it would always get destroyed. So this year we decided to make one that wouldn't get destroyed and so far so good, but you should go have a closer look daddy and see which house we modeled it after."

Danny places Piper back down and walks over to the magnificent gingerbread house "Let me see… oh it has to be Justin Timberlake's childhood home right? The most important house in the whole wide world." Danny inquires turning back to Piper with his signature crooked grin plastered on his face.

Mindy laughs out loud and Piper sighs, "Don't be silly daddy. This house is way more important then Justin Timberlake's look closer its not that hard really, look in the front yard."

Danny turns back around and steps closer to the house, its then that he notices the little gingerbread people standing in front of the house. A tiny, happy gingerbread family. Tears start to form in his eyes but he blinks them back before he turns back to Piper "Is that us? me you and mummy standing there?"

Piper nods and Mindy says "We weren't sure if we were going to be in the new house before Christmas. So we thought if we can't be living in our dream house then maybe we could build it."

"But how? I have never seen you make gingerbread before."

"Well we googled some of it but most of the instruction we got from you." Danny looks at the two of them quizzical. "I was cleaning up our room a couple of months ago and I found an old shoe box hidden at the back of the closet. I thought that it might have been an old pair of shoes I hadn't worn in ages, but when I opened the lid it was filled to the brim with papers that were covered with all different icing recipes and where to get the best ingredients. I thought you had thrown all of this out after the gingerbread house disaster of 2013, but I should have known better."

Danny stands there stunned before he walks over to Mindy and pulls her close to him for a kiss. There interrupted, after what seems like forever, by a chorus of eww and that's gross coming from Piper and Morgan. Morgan walks over placing a hand between the two of them "That's enough of that. You only just gave birth to a baby there is no need to start working on another one and especially with your daughters in the room."

Danny nods "Sorry just got a bit carried away wont happen again." Danny turns to Piper and says "Thank you so much for my present beautiful I love it so much." Danny stands and pulls Piper into his arms "One question though mummy was meant to be on bed rest until your sister came along so how did you manage to make it?

Mindy sighs "Cant you just appreciate the present without having to turn into a grumpy old man?"

"Okay, I'm sorry I was just curious that's all. Maybe we should give mummy her present then what do you think Piper?"

"Yes! Yes! Lets give mummy hers right now" Piper replies dancing around in Danny's arms

"Okay well in that bag over there is the IPod dock and IPod why don't you get it ready…" Danny says when he is interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if I could talk to the two of you alone" Dr Coleman says a serious look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"One second Dr. Coleman" Danny says as he bends down in front of Piper "Hey sweetie do you think that you could go with Uncle Morgan outside just for a bit, just while mummy and daddy talk to the doctor. And I promise you that when you come back you can open all of your presents and we will give mummy hers does that sound good?"

"Sure daddy, I guess I can wait a little bit longer" Piper turns to Morgan and takes his hand.

"How about we go see if we can find anymore Barbie heads in the toilets to add to my collection" Morgan asks enthusiastically. Piper laughs letting go of Morgan's hand "Race you their Uncle Morgan"

"Oh boy" Mindy and Danny say at the same time before turning there attention back to Dr. Coleman.

"So, Dr. Coleman is everything okay? Is Arabella alright?" Mindy says pointing to the crib.

"Oh yes no you have a perfectly healthy baby girl. Its you I wanted to talk about" Dr. Coleman says stepping closer into the room.

"Oh" Mindy replies looking worried.

Danny sits down on the bed beside Mindy taking her hand "Is it serious?" Danny inquires squeezing Mindy's hand gently.

"In my opinion it depends on the person as to how serious you want to see this. As you both no being doctors yourselves that this pregnancy wasn't the smoothest with your fair share of complications. During the labor you lost a substantial amount of blood which we managed to stop and get under control…."

Mindy interrupts "Please don't tell me that you had to give me a hysterectomy, because if that's what your about to tell me I don't want to here it."

"No we didn't have to give you a hysterectomy, but there was quite a lot of damage to your uterus so the likely hood of being able to have another child is very unlikely. I'm so sorry."

Mindy and Danny sit in silence not knowing what to say when there thoughts are interrupted by Dr. Coleman's beeper. "I have to go attend to this. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, but I doubt that will be the case considering you a both experts in this field" Dr. Coleman turns away and begins to walk to the door when Danny finds his voice "Thanks Steve we really appreciate everything you've done for us."

"No problem just doing my job."

Silence takes over the room once more. Just as Danny is about to say something Piper comes crashing through the door "Mummy, daddy look what one of the nurses gave me… what's wrong? You both look sad."

Mindy finds her voice "Nothings wrong sweetie…" Mindy pauses trying to compose herself when Danny continues for her "How about we open your presents now before we have to get you home to bed. Does that sound good?" Danny asks walking over to Piper and picking her up.

Piper looks between the two of them before she shakes her head and leans into Danny whispering in his ear "How about with give mummy her present first?" Danny glances back at Mindy before turning back to Piper "I think that's a fantastic idea. Lets do it." Danny says excitedly placing Piper gently on the floor. Piper runs over to the IPod dock and scrolls through until she finds the right song before she turns back to Danny who nods his head in encouragement. She then moves to a spot in the middle of the floor and turns to Mindy and begins to speak "We had come home from doing the shopping and there was music playing quietly. I didn't know what the song was but I could tell daddy did because he had a smile on his face. I turned to him and ask him what the song was and he told me that every Christmas you mummy would play this song it would be on a constant repeat." Mindy smiles and Piper continues.

"Daddy told me that it use to annoy him so much that one Christmas he tried to get rid of the office Christmas CD, but that you figured out and burnt like 20 more copies and placed them all over the office so that daddy could never do it again. I couldn't believe that daddy could be so mean, but he told me that you didn't get a long very well at the start. It wasn't till you started going out that he began to like this song. He would come home from work and this song would be playing and he new that Christmas was just around the corner and that no matter what happened in his day that he was coming home to his family" Piper pauses and Danny presses play on the IPod. There's silence and then the first chords of the song "All I want for Christmas is you" come through the speakers giving Piper her cue to begin the choreographed dance moves that Danny had taught her.

Mindy smiles as Danny joins in, feeling the tears begin to stream down her face. Just as the song is about to finish Danny and Piper in unison sing "All I want for Christmas is you Mummy."

The song ends and Piper and Danny high five before turning back to Mindy "So mummy did you like because me and daddy worked so hard on it….I hope you liked it."

Mindy smiles "Did I like it… Piper sweetie come here I loved it. The best Christmas gifts I have ever received have been when you daddy has danced for me. It was even better this year because my two most favorite people in the world were dancing together," Mindy says pulling Piper in close to her.

"Maybe in a few years Arabella can dance with us too" Piper inquires looking up at Mindy.

"Now that would be an even better Christmas present," Mindy replies smiling.

"And when you have another baby we can be one big dancing circus"

Mindy goes still before saying, "I love the sound of that and you can teach them all your super cool moves."

Danny laughs and sits down next to Piper on the bed "I think were going to have to put you in dance classes what do you think?"

Piper jumps of the bed, "Oh yes, yes please I would love that so much, but can I open my presents now I've been waiting all day and….."

"Off you go, just try and not make to much mess" Danny says before taking Mindy's hand in his again.

They both sit there watching there daughter open presents, laughing enjoying Christmas when Piper begins to yawn an hour later Mindy turns to Danny and says "I think you should get her home. Ill have to feed Bella soon any way. Plus she looks like she is going to crash its been a long day for."

Danny nods and turns around to Piper "Hey munchkin its time for bed. Why don't you come say goodbye to mummy and Arabella and will go find Uncle Morgan and get you home."

"But…daddy I want to stay here with mummy cant I just sleep here with her." Piper whines.

"No, mummy needs to get her rest too. We will come back first thing tomorrow morning I promise."

"Okay then" Piper walks over to Arabella and stands on her tippy toes so she can see over the crib before she places a gentle kiss on the top of her head "Bye baby sister. I love you and ill see you tomorrow." Piper then turns around and runs to Mindy wrapping her arms around her "Bye mummy I love you to the moon and back."

Mindy smiles planting a kiss on the top of Piper's head "I love you more than all the stars in the sky."

Piper pulls away and smiles at Mindy before walking towards the door. Danny walks over to Mindy and bends down to capture her lips with his. Mindy turns her head at the last minute causing Danny to kiss her cheek instead. Danny sighs, "Ill be back later okay and we can talk."


	6. Chapter 6

4 hours later.

Danny was standing outside Mindy's door contemplating whether or not he should go in considering the icy reception he had got hours before. He was exhausted and not exactly ready for the fight that was probably about to happen. It had taken him longer then he thought to get Piper to sleep. She was still extremely excited after the days events, rambling on about how she was going to be the best big sister ever and that Uncle Morgan was going to show her how to pick locks in case of an emergency. Danny shook his head at the thought of that before turning his thoughts back to the dilemma he was facing in front of him. He had told Morgan that he would only be a couple of hours so he better man up. He slowly opened the door using the lengthened delay to gather his thoughts. When the door was fully opened his breath was taken away by the sight that was in front of him. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she looked and it was in that moment that he knew that he was gone and that no matter what he said he knew that she would come out on top. He leaned against the door and smiled, "Any room for one more?"

Mindy looked up and replied, "I guess I could make an exception, but I don't know about your daughter she likes to hog the bed"

Danny laughs and makes his way towards the bed and slides in under the covers pulling Mindy and Arabella closer to him. They sit like that in silence for a while when Mindy interrupts "I know your going to want to talk about what Steve told us, I just don't think I'm ready to face the fact that we might never get to have more kids."

Danny pulls Mindy closer stroking Arabella's hair "I know it's a hard thing to fathom, but at least we got the chance to have two beautiful girls right maybe that's what our family is meant to be just the four of us. I don't want to have to go through what we went through with this pregnancy. It broke my heart and I felt so helpless. I'm happy with what we have. It is what it is."

Mindy turns so she can see Danny's face clearly "Don't get me wrong I'm so happy with our girls I couldn't ask for anything more, but….I always wanted….I might never have mentioned it before because I always went on about how much I wanted four girls, but when we first got pregnant I realised that I wanted to have a little boy, a little you.." Mindy says reaching out to touch Danny's cheek. "A brother that would look out for his sisters and take care of them like my brother would take care of me. A little boy that when I look at him I see you because all he wants to do is be exactly like his daddy a big, strong and brave man who loves his family so much. I knew during this pregnancy that it might be the last, but I never thought it would hurt this much" Mindy starts to cry and Danny wraps his arms around her.

"I…I never knew you felt this way. A boy would be nice I think it would balance out the dynamic and I wont have so many girls ganging up on me, but the odds are stacked against us….like I said I don't think I can do it again."

"Danny, its okay I was just voicing my thoughts that's all, if this it just the four of us then I am one lucky girl considering you once told me that the kids thing was never going to happen for me"

"Why do you always use things that I said in the past against me? It hurts my feelings" Danny sighs trying to give his best pout.

"Oh Danny boy I only do it because I know that I'm going to get that cute pout from you. It always makes my day" Mindy says laughing before leaning into kiss him.

"So were okay? On the whole baby front?" Danny inquires.

"Yes Danny we're okay. Just you have to promise me one thing?"

"Oh boy what is it?"

"That…." Mindy says pulling Danny closer whilst trying not to crush Arabella "You wont stop finding me attractive and you know…" Mindy shrugs winking "If you get my drift?"

Danny nods "I will never ever ever stop finding you attractive I can guarantee you that. You do things to me that no other woman ever has. So your just going to have to deal with that is that okay with you."

"I'm sure I can handle that," Mindy says smiling.

3 years later, 5 days before Christmas

Danny walks into there house 'All I want for Christmas" playing quietly in the background and he cant help but smile. He stands there waiting for the onslaught of his daughters tackling him in a hug, but instead he is greeted but nothing. He yells out "Hey beautiful I'm home."

Mindy walks out of the kitchen dusting her hands off on her apron a smile on her face "Hey husband. How was your day?"

"It was good" Danny says pulling Mindy into him "Much better now that I'm home with you. Just one question where are the girls?"

Mindy laughs leaning into kiss him. Danny takes the bait and pulls her even closer deepening the kiss, feeling the giddy feeling he always gets when he touches her take over him.

"Whoa tiger slow down. The girls will back soon so don't get too carried away. Your ma dropped by said she was in the neighborhood. I'm sure it was just an excuse considering how much she loves the girls, anyway she wanted to go make snow angels with them so they have gone down to the park and I get you all to myself for an hour or so, which is good because there is something I need to tell you." Mindy says pointing at the couch indicating for him to sit down.

"Okay…what's going on is everything okay?"

Mindy nods "Well to me this is good, but I'm not sure how you're going to react that's why I asked you to sit down."

Danny looks at her worry and confusion clouding his face. Mindy reaches into her pocket a smile on her face "I was going to wait until Christmas day, but I was too excited. Put your hand out and close your eyes I want to give you something." Danny nods and then places his hand out in front. He opens his eyes when he feels the piece of paper touch his hand and looks down realization dawning on his face.

"Mindy this is a sonogram are you telling me that were pregnant?"

"No, Danny that sonogram doesn't belong to me it belongs to your mother. Seriously, you choose this moment of all moments to start acting all dumb. What am I going to do with you…." Danny stops her pulling her into him kissing her once again.

He pulls away and fiddles with her hair while he says, "I am not being dumb I think this is more shock then anything. Were pregnant again! I cant believe this considering we weren't even trying and the fact that…"  
>"I know Danny it was a shock to me too."<p>

Danny smiles "It's a good shock though, a very good shock. How far a long are you? You cant be that far because you wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret that long."

Mindy laughs "Oh baby, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets and this was one I wanted to keep until I knew that we had the all clear and that everything was okay."

"Wait are you telling me that you're pretty far along?"

"Ah yeah I'm 12 weeks today."

Danny looks at her in shock, "You kept this to yourself all this time?"

"I was afraid that if I told anyone that something bad would happen and I was super excited so I decided to wait. I know I should have told you straight away but…I was really afraid Danny"

"Hey come here, its okay. You were just trying to protect our family and I love that about you" Danny places his hand on Mindy's belly "We are having a baby and that is all that matters right now."

Mindy smiles placing her hand over Danny's "Actually were not just having a baby. Were having babies. It's twins Danny. Twin boys."

Danny sits there speechless before a smile starts to creep onto his face. He looks down at Mindy's belly before he looks her in the eyes "I love you so much"

Mindy returns his smile "I love you so much too."


End file.
